Fnaf:Behind the Scenes
by The Outrageous Moose
Summary: A behind the scenes look at the horror game of FNAF in an alternative Universe where it's a movie series by Scott and the main characters are from cartoons.


FREDDY:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

TV STATIC

Title screen shows 'FNAF:Behind the scenes.'

Scott Cawthon:Fnaf was a weird movie Idea I had based on a fear I had when I was younger. It seemed stupid but I figured, hey If people can make a skinny man, dogs and clowns scary then I figured I should make people watch this horror film animatronics so I fit in. I of course had to choose the proper cast. Thankfully I found them in the form of famous movie stars who'd stared in other movies before.

Little John:He made wear nothing but a bow and tie.

Ash:He put me in a chicken suit.

Lola Bunny:He made me crossdress.

Flyn Ryder:He made me wear a super hot mascot fox suit, and I actually liked it.

Alice Matrigloid:Golden Freddy was actually a puppet that I made myself. I roughly based in on Winnie the Pooh since that was a story my mother used to read to me every night at bedtime

Milo Murphy:Mike was an easy role to play. He loses at the end.

Scott:People liked the first movie so I made a sequel called "Five Nights at Freddy's 2:Toy Boogaloo" I regret the title. It makes it sound, you know, silly! Thankfully the actors performances made up for that by showing their amazing skills roleplaying as both robots that actually seemed possessed by human children.

Angus:He made me wear nothing but my hat and a tie.

Toriel:He stuffed me in a sexy chicken suit

Lexi Bunny:He made me crossdress

Nick Wilde:He made me wear a very hot genderless fox costume that looked like a girl, and I liked it.

Nitori Kawashiro:The puppet is actually a real robot made by me the controls are kind of like a video game. A to jump, B to crawl, The joystick to move & start to turn on/off

Leo:A lot of makeup went from making me look like the Balloon Boy you saw in the movie. They had to make me wear contact lens since I can't see without my glasses.

Marco:Playing Jeremy was an easy role. He loses in the end.

Mario:Me and-a my brother,Luigi animated the-a animated cutscenes you saw in between the nights. We used-a Mario Paint.

Scott:People had mixed reaction about this one. So I made a third one to settle the debate. If they hated it I'd stop. If they loved it I'd stop. If it was still mixed, you guessed it I'd stop. I'd stop with a bang of course, so I wanted to make it the best one yet. This time instead of just one security guard 3 people played the role.

Wasabi:I never wanted to do this, but It would give me extra credit for my lab assignment

Rapunsel:There were 3 roles because the audience was getting mad that there wasn't a black person or a girl security guard. So Wasabi became the black guard and I became the female guard

Duncan:The only reason I'm here is because they wanted the white guy to die first. That *censored*ing sucked.

Wasabi:No! It was a progressive movement. It shows us that blacks or women don't have to die first anymore.

Soos:Playing the role of Spring Trap/Purple Guy was easy. He loses in the end.

Cricket:The CGI of the phantoms was a little off, I get it. I'm a scientist, not a CGI miracle maker.

Scott:People forced me to make a fourth one to my own will. I wanted to make it so terrible that they'd leave. They didn't leave. It was the top movie of the year. HOW THOUGH? I HAD THE WORST CAST IN HISTORY!

Meena:He stuffed me into an ugly chicken suit

Widget:He made me crossdress

Le Fou:He made me wear a broken down fox mascot, and I liked it personally.

Grizz:He made me wear a tie and bow, painted Pan-Pan yellow and made him wear a time and bow and paint Ice bear yellow and made him wear the tie.

Sister Bear:Me and my siblings did not have fun as the little bears in that scene in the 3rd night.

Alice:Shanghai like the bunny costume I made for her so much that she decided that it should be in the movie. She dabbed behind the scenes once. Thus,the PlushDAB meme was born.

Jeff Randel:Playing the kid in the movie was easy. He loses in the end.

Ryan "Sumo" Sumouski:I got to put Jeff in a bears mouth. That's always a plus.

Rainbow Dash:Bet you didn't know I provided the voice for the Psychic Friend Fazbear did you? Well now you do. The more you do.

Scott:I realized something by the fourth movie. I had created a story. In most authors opinion every important story has at least side-story to it. I became one of those authors. Thus "Sister Location" was born. Instead of me trying to thing I wanted to do my best on it. so I added things that people would like but also got rid of things I thought they hated. I also added 2 new characters and an all star cast.

Fozzie:When your'e wearing 5 layers of makeup it is not easy moving your arm and head at the same time. It's even harder when your'e trying not to scratch your nose. Say that reminds me off a joke. 5 guys walk into a ba-

\- camera changes view -

StarFox:When your'e wearing a girly looking fox costume and your'e already a fox, you look weird. Trust me when I say that you shouldn't use this as part time job especially if you saved the word multiple times.

Double Date Girl:The only problem I had was keeping my eyes closed. I could maintain the ballerina's positions fairly well but my eyes just couldn't stay closed. To be honest, I'm just glad that CGI effects made them look closed.

Peacock:Disgusing my friends as those Baby things & Tiny Ballerianas weren't easy. Thanks to cartoon logic though, it happened. Don't question it.

Miku:The role of baby is an odd one. I play the actor but the voice is not my own. Yes, It's true. I,who made a song for it, had to lip sync to someone else's words.

Mae:I thought I good job and it wasn't the one thing that sucked forever.

Miku:Said the girl who Everything sucks forever.

Choromatsu:There was a lot of wire that went into Ennard. *looks like he's about to cry*...but not enough to impress Nya-chan.

Annie:Stanford & I both agree that playing our roles were actually pretty hard. We win, but the characters we play lose.


End file.
